


Vigilance

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Character:</b> A northern ranger (not <i>the</i> northern ranger)</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Green' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> **Character:** A northern ranger (not _the_ northern ranger)
> 
> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Green' drabble challenge.

The ranger kept a silent vigil beside a well-worn path along the border of the Shire. At the base of a tree he was all but invisible under deep, low-hanging boughs. Verdant meadows unfolded around him, glades of pear and apple green broken only by copses of trees.

Each day brought more suspicious movement, more hostile incursions into Eriador. Only yesterday he'd tracked and killed two orcs, a small band a fortnight hence. It seemed indecent to spill such foul blood in this idyll. But the enemy was strengthening so he'd keep his sword sharp and his bow at hand.


End file.
